


Purdy Good

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Cisco figure out a novel way to get Barry to calm down. Barry's not entirely sure he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purdy Good

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this exchange](http://zeevawyte.tumblr.com/post/144965819775/imagine). i wrote this pretty quickly, but i couldn't not write it after reading that

The first time it happened, Barry was sprawled out on Cisco’s couch, gangly limbs hanging loose as he slouched back, completely sated.

“I know what you’re doing,” Barry said slowly. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. “Trying to butter me up so I’m not as mad.”

...guilty as charged. Cisco had cooked up an enormous dinner for Barry. Six servings of arroz con pollo had disappeared before Cisco could even get a bite, and the pasteles hadn’t fared much better.

“Is it working?” Cisco asked with a hint of amusement. He could feel the gentle vibrations rolling off of Barry’s body, which happened whenever Barry was particularly relaxed. Cisco _loved_ those vibrations.

Barry yawned. “Not really…” He tried sitting up. “Cisco, you can’t keep being so reckless. You almost _died_ today.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t. You saved me, dude. How many times have I done the same for you now? You caught those bullets before they hit me.” He scooted closer to Barry and moved to run a hand through Barry’s hair.

“Barely! What happens when--”

Barry had cut off mid-sentence, eyes closed and a deep rumble coming from his throat. Cisco ran his hand through experimentally again, and the rumbling grew even louder.

“Bar?”

Barry opened his eyes, but it looked like it was a struggle. “What’s going to happen when I’m not there next time--”

But Cisco wasn’t dumb. By now, he’d figured out exactly what was happening. “You were saying?” he asked dryly as he continued to pet back and forth. Barry actually pushed back into Cisco’s palm, which was amazing.

“Well?” Cisco prompted, fighting to stifle a laugh.

“Stop talking,” Barry grumbled. He closed his eyes again, leaned against Cisco’s shoulder, and continued to purr as Cisco threaded his fingers through the carefully styled hair. Not even a minute later, Barry was fast asleep. The slow vibrations that resonated against Cisco’s side every time Barry snored were oddly soothing.

Cisco tried petting him again and the purring began anew. Interesting. He was definitely filing away this information for later.

***

“I’m just saying,” Barry complained, “you have to start being more careful.” He wiped an arm across his forehead as he took off the cowl.

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Cisco pulled off his goggles and wiped the soot and ash from them.

“I have super healing!”

“Yeah, and how many times have you almost died, too?” Cisco shot back. Good thing it was late at night because the rest of the team really didn’t need to be hearing this argument right now.

Barry ripped off his gloves, maybe a bit more forcefully than was strictly necessary. “That’s not the point! One of these days your luck is -- _oh!_ ”

Abandoning any sense of pretext, Cisco had marched right up to him and began petting his hair. Barry’s eyes closed immediately and he sat down at the adjacent workstation. He was stripped down to his boxer briefs now, but the top half of the suit was still on him. On anyone else, it would’ve looked completely ridiculous. On Barry, though, it just ended up being ridiculously attractive.

“Still think I’m being reckless?” It was a bit unfair, but Cisco would take every advantage he had. Besides, he wasn’t being reckless. He was far more cautious than Barry ever was.

At the taunt, Barry seemed to come to his senses. He flashed over to the suit display. Still in his boxer briefs, Cisco noted. “Stop trying to change the subject.” There was a blur of motion and Barry was suddenly in the baggy STAR Labs hoodie and sweatpants.

“There’s nothing else to discuss,” Cisco complained.

“Yes there is!” Barry all but shouted. He looked just about ready to pull his hair out, which was pretty much exactly how Cisco felt, too.

“What’s going on here?”

“Iris!” Barry zipped over to her side by the entrance to the Cortex. “Tell Cisco to stop being so careless in the field.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “He’s just being dramatic. I barely even got singed by those flames.”

“But that’s not true! I saw you -- _Iris?!_ ”

Iris had sighed and began running her fingers through his hair and Barry just...melted into her.

“Guys,” he groaned. His eyes were glazed over though, pupils flitting around rapidly as he let off a contented rumble. “This is cheating…”

“Yeah, well so are those five-second blowjobs you give me on your lunch breaks,” Cisco said. Barry had called it foreplay, but all it’d really done was rile Cisco up and make him unable to finish his work for the day.

“Come on,” Iris prodded, “ run us home and we can continue this in the bedroom.”

And _that_ got Barry’s attention real quick. “Fine,” he grumbled, though they all knew he was far from annoyed.

A second later, they were standing in Cisco’s bedroom.

***

“Dude, come on. The police can take care of that, and besides, this leather is making me chafe.” Cisco rubbed uncomfortably at the black and red-yellow accents on his own suit. “Barry! Oh my god.”

Said man was crouched on the curb in front of a litter of stray kittens, purring at them as they settled down in his arms.

Sighing, Cisco whipped out his phone and started recording.

***

The next day, the internet broke at 8 P.M. central time...not that Cisco had planned it for maximum viewership or anything. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)


End file.
